Fsheag
Dark Spear: When his full powers are released, Frankenstein is able to use a weapon called the Dark Spear, which is very similar to a Soul Weapon, but emits a tremendous amount of dark aura. Frankenstein often summons the weapon by saying "Answer my call, Dark Spear". This causes the sky to rumble and black lightning flashes around him. Then, a dark vortex swirls around him and Dark Spear materializes in his hands. With his weapon, his powers increase dramatically, especially his dark aura manipulation. Dark Spear is on par with Noble-made Soul Weapons, allowing Frankenstein to battle against clan leaders and even 4 elders simultaneously. Although tremendously powerful, this weapon has one major flaw; it tries to devour its own master. It starts with their arms and then covers their whole body. The reason for this is because the souls of humans and Central Order knights were used in order to make the Dark Spear. This is an imitation of the Clan Leaders' Soul Weapons, which are empowered by the souls of their predecessors. The presence of the souls of those who were experimented on causes it to burn with hatred for its master. As Frankenstein sustains injuries in battle, his ability to control the Dark Spear gradually decreases, which leads to his fighting style becoming more savage. When it almost fully consumes him, he becomes extremely powerful, either feels no or disregards pain from wounds and loses control of himself. However, Frankenstein is shown to be able to regain control of his weapon if it "drinks" the blood of a powerful opponent to satiate its thirst. The Dark Spear is also able to absorb an opponent into itself, dissolving their body into aura and consuming the soul. This makes the Dark Spear much more powerful. This ability is automatically triggered upon the impalement of an enemy. During his battle with Dorant, he has gained full control of the Dark Spear. Aura ManipulationEdit Frankenstein possesses an enormous amount of spiritual energy (aura) equal to or greater than a Noble Clan Leader, and has shown to manipulate his aura very proficiently while in battle. He can solidify his aura into dark matter like constructs, such as giant blades. His powers deal significant damage to any opponent. This is because the injuries inflicted by his dark aura cannot be healed via normal means. The dark aura has similar characteristics to toxin, as its energy is able to kill organisms upon contact.18 Dark Aura Projections: He can solidify his aura into dark matter spears to attack his opponents. These spears can be as large as a skyscraper, and strike with deadly accuracy, power, and speed. Frankenstein usually uses the spears in order to test his opponent's skill and reaction. Dark Aura Beams: Frankenstein can shoot dark aura beams and and create massive waves of energy. The blasts have the power to blow away city blocks or large areas of forest and cause tremors in the surrounding area. Dark Aura Tentacles: Frankenstein uses these to overwhelm the enemy with its sheer numbers. These are strong enough to force both powerful opponents like Rajak, Ignes and Dorant to be on the defensive. Physical ProwessEdit Frankenstein possesses high physical capabilities. His speed, strength and durability can be equated to that of a Noble. His physical abilities are easily a match for a Noble. He is shown to possess tremendous durability. He was able to take hits from Rael's soul weapon Grandia, only receiving mild injuries that he laughed off. He is also able to withstand multiple hits from Rajak, during his fight with the clan leader. Both times he is shown to be unhampered by any severe injuries he received. On another occasion, he is shown to be able to block bullets using his bare hands (albeit coated in his powerful aura). He is also extremely fast and is shown to be able to keep up with Rajak, who is the leader of a Noble clan that specializes in speed and is known to be incredibly fast. His speed is to the point where he could dodge bullets at point-blank range. Scientific ExpertiseEdit Frankenstein is well-known for his immense intellect, and is possibly the most intelligent being in the entire series as he had been creating and inventing machines and doing experiments that had been centuries ahead of his time. He is shown to be an incredibly skilled and talented scientist, to the point that Tao and Takeo have admitted that he is more advanced in the field than possibly anyone within the Union with the likely exception of Dr. Crombel (although it is hinted Dr. Crombel is not exactly the genius he is made out to be, instead making use of Frankenstein's notes in order to gain knowledge). Over the course of his long life, Frankenstein has gained an immense amount of information about the world, which ranges from knowledge of basic civilized society and the latest technology, to secrets of the Union and the Noble society. TelepathyEdit Mind Control: Frankenstein also possesses telepathic abilities such as mind control. He wasn't shown using it in actual fight, but he used it at the beginning of the series to erase the children's memories and replace it with another. He also used this method to avoid detection in the past by erasing the memories of Nobles that he had captured and experimented on. Mind Control Resistance: Frankenstein has a high level of resistance to mind control, as shown when Regis attempts to control his mind, but fails mainly due to the erroneous thinking that Frankenstein was a regular human. It is likely Frankenstein would have resisted a mind control attempt even if Regis had known he was not normal, as Frankenstein is shown to have pretended to have submitted to Regis' mind control only to prevent any action that would reveal Frankenstein's power and thus, Rai's presence. Another noteworthy instance is Yuri's 'ability' which involves the use of gas. (Note: Dr. Aris calls it an ability later on.) He also implanted this ability in M-21, Takeo and Tao. Contract Abilities Edit 439 Frankenstein can use the contract with Rai to summon more power. The power of contract is summoned in the form of a Blood Spear. The power of contract is a double edged sword as Frankenstein's dark power conflicts Rai's power. He has to use his life force to use the power of contract as a result along with taking heavy internal damage. Costume ChangeEdit Like his master, Frankenstein has some control over his clothing albeit not to the extent Rai has demonstrated. Forging SkillsEdit Frankenstein is skilled at forging powerful artifacts from the dark matter of the Dark Spear. He has crafted a ring and an earring for his master, Rai, that would help seal his tremendous outflow of power